Genetic information of living organisms (e.g., animals, plants and microorganisms) and other forms of replicating genetic information (e.g., viruses) is encoded in deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA). Genetic information is a succession of nucleotides or modified nucleotides representing the primary structure of chemical or hypothetical nucleic acids. In humans, the complete genome contains about 30,000 genes located on twenty-four (24) chromosomes (see The Human Genome, T. Strachan, BIOS Scientific Publishers, 1992). Each gene encodes a specific protein, which after expression via transcription and translation fulfills a specific biochemical function within a living cell.
Many medical conditions are caused by one or more genetic variations. Certain genetic variations cause medical conditions that include, for example, hemophilia, thalassemia, Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (DMD), Huntington's Disease (HD), Alzheimer's Disease and Cystic Fibrosis (CF) (Human Genome Mutations, D. N. Cooper and M. Krawczak, BIOS Publishers, 1993). Such genetic diseases can result from an addition, substitution, or deletion of a single nucleotide in DNA of a particular gene. Certain birth defects are caused by a chromosomal abnormality, also referred to as an aneuploidy, such as Trisomy 21 (Down's Syndrome), Trisomy 13 (Patau Syndrome), Trisomy 18 (Edward's Syndrome), Monosomy X (Turner's Syndrome) and certain sex chromosome aneuploidies such as Klinefelter's Syndrome (XXY), for example. Another genetic variation is fetal gender, which can often be determined based on sex chromosomes X and Y. Some genetic variations may predispose an individual to, or cause, any of a number of diseases such as, for example, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, obesity, various autoimmune diseases and cancer (e.g., colorectal, breast, ovarian, lung).
Identifying one or more genetic variations or variances can lead to diagnosis of, or determining predisposition to, a particular medical condition. Identifying a genetic variance can result in facilitating a medical decision and/or employing a helpful medical procedure. In certain embodiments, identification of one or more genetic variations or variances involves the analysis of cell-free DNA. Cell-free DNA (CF-DNA) is composed of DNA fragments that originate from cell death and circulate in peripheral blood. High concentrations of CF-DNA can be indicative of certain clinical conditions such as cancer, trauma, burns, myocardial infarction, stroke, sepsis, maternal bloodstream and used for various noninvasive prenatal diagnostics.
Non-invasive prenatal testing is becoming a field of rapidly growing interest. Early detection of pregnancy-related conditions, including complications during pregnancy and genetic defects of the fetus is of crucial importance, as it allows early medical intervention necessary for the safety of both the mother and the fetus. Prenatal diagnosis has been conducted using cells isolated from the fetus through procedures such as chorionic villus sampling (CVS) or amniocentesis. However, these conventional methods are invasive and present an appreciable risk to both the mother and the fetus. The National Health Service currently cites a miscarriage rate of between 1 and 2 percent following the invasive amniocentesis and chorionic villus sampling (CVS) tests.
An alternative to these invasive approaches has been developed for prenatal screening, e.g., to detecting fetal abnormalities, following the discovery that circulating cell-free fetal nucleic acid can be detected in maternal plasma and serum (Lo et al., Lancet 350:485-487, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,540). Circulating cell free fetal nucleic acid (cffNA) has several advantages making it more applicable for non-invasive prenatal testing. For example, cell free nucleic acid is present at higher levels than fetal cells and at concentrations sufficient for genetic analysis. Also, cffNA is cleared from the maternal bloodstream within hours after delivery, preventing contamination from previous pregnancies. The presence of fetal nucleic acid in maternal plasma allows for non-invasive prenatal diagnosis through the analysis of a maternal blood sample. Hence, fetal nucleic acid analysis in maternal plasma can be a useful mechanism for the monitoring of fetomaternal well-being.
Examples of prenatal tests performed by detecting fetal DNA in maternal plasma or serum include fetal rhesus D (RhD) genotyping (Lo et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 339:1734-1738, 1998), fetal sex determination (Costa et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 346:1502, 2002), and diagnosis of several fetal disorders (Amicucci et al., Clin. Chem. 46:301-302, 2000; Saito et al., Lancet 356:1170, 2000; and Chiu et al., Lancet 360:998-1000, 2002). In addition, quantitative abnormalities of fetal DNA in maternal plasma/serum have been reported in preeclampsia (Lo et al., Clin. Chem. 45:184-188, 1999 and Zhong et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 184:414-419, 2001), fetal trisomy 21 (Lo et al., Clin. Chem. 45:1747-1751, 1999 and Zhong et al., Prenat. Diagn. 20:795-798, 2000) and hyperemesis gravidarum (Sekizawa et al., Clin. Chem. 47:2164-2165, 2001).